


felt it burning

by dhxrin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dark Padmé Amidala, F/F, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sith Padmé Amidala, another girls night out, kind of ooc, they kiss this time tho, what gl should have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhxrin/pseuds/dhxrin
Summary: Anakin Skywalker burns and so does Sabé, it's what loving Padmé Amidala does to you.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	felt it burning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, i'm sorry for typo and grammatical errors in advance but please try try to enjoy this shitshow. Love you. :)

“Are they all dead?” was the first thing Sabé heard when she enters the room limping.

She remembers all the lifeless body she had to step through, all the scared younglings that she and the others had to fight to death. The sinister things they had done under orders that she could easily disobeyed but she didn’t, for she was a fool under a spell of her own heart. She feels sick, she gulps and answers. “Yes.” 

It’s a cold night, the stars are being covered by the thick dark clouds and the moon isn’t bright enough to light the Republic City, the sky is dull. There’s smoke everywhere, the Jedi Temple is burning and they are all dead.

“Padmé, they are all dead.” She tries one more time, trying to get more than her attention, trying to get her one last time.

Padmé’s sitting, the same beauty she always is but so different. She’s wearing a dark cloak, bigger than her frame, underneath it is the same white suit she wore when she was on Genosha. She’s wearing black and white, she looks like the star being covered by the smog and Sabé yearns for her light.

“That’s very sad to hear, isn’t it?” Padmé said, not even looking at Sabé.

Sabé sneers, “I killed them for you. I obeyed you.”

Padmé finally looks at her and smiles, Sabe will never be tire of her beauty. She’s smiling the same way she did when they all decided to change their names after her, when she held her hand and reassures her that they are brave, she’s smiling the same way but her eyes are different. It’s the shade of yellow with hint of red, it’s inhumane and not solely her yet it is unusually fascinating that Sabé cannot look away. Sabé absorbs all the shades of sun in it.

“I know you did and I’m very grateful.” Padmé scoots over and made a space for Sabé to sit. Sabé didn’t move away from the doorway, she raises her eyebrow and said, “We should check your wounds.”

Sabé swallows and moves slowly due to her injuries and also to the fact that she’s scared, she feels like she is going to burn sometime soon and it would be because of Padmé. For the first time in her life, she’s afraid of Padmé. She’s helpless but she choose to be, not a victim for she is willing.

“What are we doing?” She asked once she is seated and can feel Padmé’s gentle heated touch on her shoulders, checking for any kind of injury. “Why did we do that?”

“We are saving the Republic. We are creating our Empire and bringing peace, justice and freedom.” Padmé said in a very soft voice, Sabé finds it ironic.

They changed the course of destiny. Padmé is wearing a Jedi cloak that’s bigger than her, she saw her wield a lightsaber like she’s been doing it for years, her eyes are different color and she’s radiating in a different way; not like the sun, but like a smoldering lava instead. Just like the river in Naboo, but it’s burning and Sabé’s bathing in it.

She doesn’t know much but she knows that the Force involuntary changed its course yet Padmé’s still with her, gently checking her. It’s ironic yet she can’t laugh nor say any retort. She’s frozen in time. All Sabé knows is that when she left Padmé, she was wearing no cloak and there was no lightsaber, there was only Anakin Skywalker.

“What happened to you? What happened to Anakin Skywalker” Padmé’s hands stop when she heard Sabé and looked at her.

“He died.” She simply answered but also taunting Sabé to ask more, like they are fourteen again and this is just another report, another small talk after all the politics they have to deal with.

Sabé gulps, biting on the trap. “Who was the owner of the lightsaber?”

“It now belongs to me.” Padmé says as she slowly reaches out and gently touches Sabé’s cheek with her fingertips. She tilts her head to the side, the light reflecting the side of her face while the other was blanketed by the shadows; flame in her eyes. “You can ask me who it belongs before.”

Sabé tries her best not to lean into her hand, she let out a shaky breathe; another trap willingly bitten. “Who was its previous owner?”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Padmé answered, not even pausing for a beat, with a smirk in her face. “The cloak and the lightsaber belongs to Anakin Skywalker before, now it is rightfully mine.”

“He gave it to you?” They both know that he didn’t.

“Yes.” Padmé lies, openly.

“How?”

“He was bleeding.” Padmé left lingering touch on her cheeks. “He didn’t talk that much for he was choking on his own blood.” Her fingers slowly follows Sabé’s pulse. “He can’t also reach out and stop for his limbs was cut off. I feel like he didn’t expected to choked on his own blood nor to lose his limbs but surprises are always nice, isn’t it?”

Dread was shown in Sabé’s face while amusement was on Padmé’s. “That’s how I got his lightsaber, taking his cloak was much easier than taking his lightsaber. I keep it to remember how he smell before he was burned.” She said it a very sweet voice.

“Burned?”

“Yes, burned. We were on Mustafar.”

Sudden realization comes to Sabé and she closes her eyes, horrified. She now knows where Padmé went before she receive the orders to kill them all. “Why? I thought you love him.”

“I thought so too.” Sabé opens her eyes hearing the venom on Padmé’s voice and sees the bitterness in her face, she looks at Sabé with anger and Sabé knows it isn’t directed at her. “Our children died inside me, Sabé. He told me it was for me, to save me but I know that he lied.” Tears are starting to fall in her face, Padmé is now gripping the side of Sabé’s neck; not giving her the chance to look away.

“I’ve asked Chancellor Palpatine, he told me that I could have save them, that I have the force inside me and I could manipulate life and death. If I could do it then Anakin could do it too but he was selfish. He told me loves me but he didn’t save our children, all I wanted was my children and he couldn’t give it me, he doesn’t want to give it to me. I wanted my own family and I lost it because of him. I–I hate him.” Padmé chokes.

Sabé knows Padme will leave a bruise, intentionally or not, she slowly take Padmé’s hand away and hold it with hers. “I–I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

For a second, Sabé saw a glint of genuine pain and happiness in Padmé’s eyes then she smiles.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. My regret is not telling you, I should have. You could have save me from all the pain, I know you would.” Padmé’s face crumbled. “But now he’s gone, they’re all gone. If I can’t be happy then there’s no reason for them to be happy too, right? Yet I still saved the galaxy.” Padmé’s hands tighten around her. “Isn’t this what we always want? To save the galaxy? To make it better for everyone?”

There’s suddenly an uncontrollable madness expression on her face, begging for validation and if not given then it would be taken forcefully. It’s the face of greed, of lustful desire for more power, it’s being drunk on authority and Sabé is terrified, then Sabé suddenly remembers that she didn’t do anything that Padmé asked her to do because of Naboo or for the good of the galaxy; she did it all for Padmé. She holds Padmé’s hands tighter too. “Yes, it’s what we have always wanted.”

Padmé smiles bigger, the lunacy didn’t falter.

“We ended the Clone Wars but there is so much to do.” Padmé untangles her hand from Sabé and bring it back near Sabé’s neck again. She looks at Sabé, calm and storm was in her eyes. “I need you do be there in every steps with me, for me.” She slowly lifts up Sabé’s jaw with her finger, Sabé lets her.

“Tell me that you’ll be there, that you will fulfill your promise to be always there for me, to watch my back and stay in my shadow; be in safety or in peril.”

Sabé knows there is only one answer and she is prepared, she always is whenever Padmé is with her. “I will.”

Padmé smirks, she knows she will not face defeat with Sabé’s on her side.

“I can order you to your death.”

Sabé remembers the first time she have heard Padmé said those exact words. It still means the same and still holds the same weight but it is so different. There will be no switching this time, they aren’t the one that’s being invaded, they aren’t the rebels this time and there is no Jedi to die for them. They are not fighting for the freedom that’s taken away from them. Sabé’s answer stays the same, for she is still fighting for her home and for her heart.

“And I will go.” She breathed out.

Padmé’s lips crash against her, though her eyes are open waiting for Sabé’s reaction. Neither of them move their lips, it was slow and Padmé’s waiting for Sabé to back down. It’s unmoving and nerve wrecking yet exactly what Sabé wants. She urged her lips forward, feeling her breathe and the softness of Padmé’s lips against hers. Sabé closes her eyes remembering the words that passed through her lips that is now kissing fire.

_“I don’t know what’s happening and I can never betray her but you can. Senator Organa, I’ll let you go and you’ll find Jedi Kenobi. I’ll save her.”_

Sabé slowly burns.

**Author's Note:**

> well. uhm. so yeah. 
> 
> don't tell me my fanfic is ooc. i've written and read it, i know... i've liked it. 
> 
> ALSO, i have a ko-fi now and i would very much thankful if you guys buy me a coffee! thank you in advance!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/dhxrin


End file.
